thursday_questersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jørn Storm, The Tempest Cleric
Jørn Storm, Inheritor of the Storm Clan legacy and Tempest Domain Cleric of the Storm God Bol. He is a Merfolk of the Storm clan, hailing from tropical North-Western coast of Ozaurum. Jørn serves and honours his clan, his tempestuous nature has given him a reputation among his clan-mates and the coastal inhabitants, yet he is not truly evil. Appearance and Personality Blue-skinned, not very tall yet broad, and tinged with coral-like colouration to his fins on his lower arms and legs and up his back, necks, and head. He is not often seen with out his coral laden chain-mail and favoured halberd. As much as his reputation says that he is quick to anger and to resort to violence, this is no the truth of it but can be close. He often uses this to his advantage but ultimately it dose take more than a few threats and insults to truly set him off. When his anger is truly roused, then he will not stop until his anger has truly abated, just like a Storm. He takes a certain amount of pride in his life and work, he knows that the shadier side of the Storm Clan's business isn't necessarily right but he knows that it is necessary and carries it out dutifully. Backstory Jørn was born to the Storm Clan of Merfolk inhabiting the tropical shores of Osrum. With the frequence of storms, the clan took up the name of Storm and with the worship of Bol, The Storm God, they took dominion over their territory, building on and off-shore Temples and Shrines to him with the promise to the land-bound locals that the Storm Clan shall protect them so long as they pay tribute to them and their God. This however was also a front to build up their own wealth, power and influence. Jørn took to the clerical lifestyle very well, even his proud and commanding parents were amazed at his rapid ascension at a relatively young age. His Tempestuous personality, and sheer force of will propelled him and his clan to further heights of power within their domain. Weathering the fierce tropical storms, his own reputation grew amongst the land folk, and even got as far a Shoalmia. Within the bounds of Ocean City, the Storm Clan had a reputation and even had some patrons among the rulers there. Despite his God's nature and that of his clan, Jørn was not really evil, chaotic to be sure, but not evil. On the day of his becoming a man, he was given an amulet, was told that it represents the legacy and future of the Storm clan and that it would be upto him to decide on the future for the Storm clan once the primarch died. After a twin storm, while the clan were undergoing the usual rebuilding procedures, reaffirming themselves and acquiring tribute from the locals, ships out of the North came, ones built with hardiness and resilience in mind. The Storm clan defended their territory when the invaded did not pay them any heed. They conjured up many localised storms, led by Jørn himself to warn them off. The ships were only dispersed and let loose their own magical weapons upon the clan. The battle went badly for the Merfolk Clan and many died. The invaders landed and destroyed the temples and shrines to Bol, but Jørn and the Storm clan still fought on, ambushing the invaders, but in the end the Storm Clan were repelled and scattered. As swift as they came, the invaders left. The reason for their invasion was never made clear, and locals only said that the took some small tithe of their resources with little loss on their part. Within the Storm household beneath the waves, the Primarch told Jørn to seek out these Northern invaders on the divine orders of Bol, kill them and expand the influence of Storm beyond their shores and let the world know that no one resists the coming advances of The Storm. Jørn accepted and began his journey North, the icon of his enemies emblazoned in his mind. Attributes * Level = 10 * Proficiency = +4 * AC = 18(w/ Chain Mail and Shield) * Speed = 30ft on Land, 60ft swimming * Initiative = -1 * HP = 63 Proficiencies: * Armour: Light, Medium, Heavy, Shields * Weapons: Simple, Martial, Trident, Halberd, Spear * Tools: Flute, Cartographer's Tools * Saving Throws: Wisdom, Charisma * Skills: Insight, Religion, Survival, Arcana * Languages: Common, Aquan Primordial, Elven Traits and Features: * Darkvision: You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light and in darkness as though it were dim light. You cannot discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. * Amphibious: You can breathe both air and water. You consume twice as much water as land-based species. * Underwater Agility: Underwater combat does not impose any penalties or disadvantages on movement or weapon attacks. * Slippery: You have Advantage on Dexterity saving throws against being grappled or restrained. * Icy Water: You have resistance to Cold damage and vulnerability to Lightning; successful lightning based attacks are automatic critical hits. You’re also naturally adapted to cold climates, as described in Chapter 5 of the Dungeon Master’s Guide. * Magic of the Sea: You know the Prestidigitation cantrip. Once you reach 2nd level you can cast the Fog Cloud spell once per day as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level you can also cast the Suggestion spell once per day. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for these spells. * Merfolk Weapon Training: You have proficiency with the trident, halberd, and spear. * Spellcasting: Prepared Spells = 14, Spell Save = DC16, Attack Modifier = +8 * Divine Domain: Tempest * Wrath of the Storm (4 uses per long rest) * Channel Divinity: Turn Undead, Destructive Wrath (2 uses per rest) * Destroy Undead (CR1) * Thunderbolt Strike ' * '''Divine Strike ' * 'Divine Intervention ' * '''Inheritance: An Amulet, Representative of the Storm Clan Legacy * Boon of Bol: Lightning Bolt may be prepared as a cleric spell * Feat - Shield Master Spells Inventory * Halberd +1 * Winged Boots * Chain Mail * Shield (with holy symbol) * Storm Clan Amulet * 500GP Category:Characters Category:TheRealWiredUP